How Would You Like it?
by 7thgirlgal
Summary: Hi my name is Kate McMinn, well you must already know that that because this is my biography, about my relationship with my mom and sister, let me tell youit’s no so simple and drama free. Theres more summary inside...please read it! its my first!
1. Chapter 1

How would you like it?

Summary: Hi my name is Kate McMinn, well you must already know that that because this is my biography, about my relationship with my mom and sister, let me tell you-it's no so simple and drama free. (What if Rory had a twin but didn't know about it and 1 Lorelai had never told Rory until one day Kate shows up and wants to talk to them and get to know them)

Disclaimer: there is no way that I could own the show Gilmore Girls 4C's, or Youtube because if I did I wouldn't be sharing this computer with my parents…I think that you get the picture

A/N: Ok so this is my first story well the first thing that I have ever written that's not for school please give it a chance. Please let me know how it is… By the way one thing that you should know about me is that I'm not a good speller and the spell check doesn't always work for me so there might be a really random word and I don't mind if you correct me because I'm trying to get better. Oh yeah its meant to be a book that the main character is writing now just read to find out what happens!!!

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Kate McMinn, well you must already know that that because this is my biography, about my relationship with my mom and sister, let me tell you-its no so simple and drama free. Well anyway I'm a sophomore at Cape Cod Community College also known as 4C's to anyone from the Cape. I have lived there my whole life except I guess when I was born, as I have been told I was born in Hartford CT. So I have never met any of my real family. But by all means I don't I'm not complaining because my adoptive mother and father and their daughter have been nothing but loving and supportive of me throughout the 19 and ½ years that I have been apart of their life.

I always knew that I wasn't really a blood member of their family because they all have blond hair and brown eyes and I have brown curly hair and blue eyes and we have a lot of different habits, I can't stand healthy food and they love it, they love sports I hate sports. Anyway we have a Ying Yang relationship.

Well anyway on one of my early birthdays I think that I was 5 I asked why I was different and with no hesitation my mom told me the truth.

"_Kate, Honey you were adopted"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that you aren't blood related to us but that doesn't mean that you aren't a part of the family your father and I love you so much and nothing will ever change that" when she said that she started crying she had just plain forgotten about my past she always consider me one of her own children but the fact was I wasn't she never wanted to tell me that I wasn't but she knew that it would be mean to hide that from me._

"_what does blood related mean you're my mom aren't you" That was when I started to get worried I loved this woman more than life she had always played with me and tucked me in every night._

"_It means that I'm not your real mother and you have or had another mother once and when she was alive I know for sure that she loved you"_

"_How do you know that she's dead?"_

"_I don't know but I do know that any living person couldn't give you up because you are so nice, sweet, funny and loving to everyone."_

That was the memory that went through my head each birthday I just couldn't imagine that she wasn't my real mother. When my mom also known as Barbara adopted me she was 33 and married to my father also know as James. They had been married for 5 years and were having trouble having kids so they decided to adopt one. If I was going to ask a question about my real mother I would always ask it on my birthday I don't know why but I would. On my 13th birthday I asked another question.

"_Mom, what was my real mothers name?" I was so scared about asking her that I could tell that she knew that something was bothering me all day she tried to ask me about it a lot but I kept on telling her that it was nothing and she finally gave in._

"_Oh Kate honey I'm sorry but I don't know we adopted you when you were only 2 months old, and we found out that you had been in the foster home of a month at that point, we didn't ask many questions but I you want to know I think that I might want to find out" My mom was talking really fast as if she was really shocked by my question, but can you really blame a kid for asking who their real mom is?_

"_Its OK I don't really want to know right now but I might want to know in the future."_

"_OK honey just let me know when"_

And that's how that went I didn't ask anything else until I was 18 and I told her that I wanted to know who my real mom was to be honest I only really remembered that I wasn't a blood member of the family on my birthday but deep down since I was 5 I wanted to know who my real mother was. A week after my 18th birthday she came back and told me that my mother was a lady by the name of 1 Lorelai Gilmore, and when she said that next thing she started to cry, and she is still alive. I never asked I only hugged her and comforted her but I assume she was crying because she couldn't imagine why someone would give me up. That night after everyone had gone to bed I started to do some research.

I typed 1 Lorelai Gilmore into the search box on Google and I got all of these web pages and articles about the Dragonfly Inn. So I tried that and when I searched the Dragonfly Inn's official page I learned that my mom was the co-owner of it with a lady named Sookie. I also found out that the inn was located in a small town call Stars Hollow. Once I found out all of that I didn't know what I wanted to do all I knew was that I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to search Stars Hollow when I got to their homepage I was surprised at how unofficial it looked. The whole homepage was just a picture of this guy Kirk. What you would do is you would click the mouse at his eyes to see picture of the town, click his ears to see short video clips of the town. And click his mouth to meet town members.

The town looked really cute I decided to click on meet the members to see if by any chance my mom was mentioned. I went through a long list of name I was shocked when I came across 1 'Lorelai Gilmore I wasn't sure if I should click it or not I waited a few day and just let the thought of knowing a little bit more about my mom circle through my head. I also had to talk to my mom we had a long talk and she said that it was OK and natural for me to want to know my mother and she was surprised that I waited until I was 18 to ask more about her. She was so helpful did I mention that she was a psychologist?

After I talked to my mom I decided to watch her introduction I must have watched it 10 times to catch everything she talked so fast just like me. It was only allowed to be 30 seconds according to her, and I must say she sounds like a lot of fun. I still watch it a lot because that is the only way that I can see and hear my mom talk.

"_Hi, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. I would talk slower but the stupid Taylor and Kirk said that it couldn't be longer than 30 seconds. Well anyway about me-WOW I just realized that this could be on Youtube!!! I LOVE YOUTUBE!!! That would be so cool!!! OK I need to come back now and I'm on my way." She took a quick break that was only like 3 seconds and then she started up again. "Few ok I'm back now. Well if you do decide to come to Stars Hollow then stay at the Dragonfly Inn and get a cup of coffee and my boyfriend's diner Luke's!!! You will…" _

I could tell that it went on but she got cut off while she was talking, and I really wanted to find out more about her so then and there I decided that I was going to go to Stars Hollow and introduce my self.

A/N: Well how was it…Please let me know…should I continue it? If you say I should it might not be until next weekend just because my life is all messed up right now, and I hope that it doesn't get better anytime soon because that would mean that a loved one would die. OK well anyway if your reading this please let me know anything…I mean it I would prefer to hear about my story but I would be just as happy to know that you read it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and if I did I wouldn't end it this year!!!

Chapter 2

The next day I decided that I would go ahead and go to Stars Hollow. I was so scared to tell my mom I knew that she would understand but I still didn't want her to be upset in the slightest way. She told me that she understood and that if she was me that she would do the same exact thing, and that no matter what she will always love me.

After that I went over to Andrew's house to tell him what was going on or at least that was the plan. I mean we did start off talking and how I was going to go away for an unspecified amount of time, and after that I can't really say want led to us being in his bed but all I know is that it was a really good goodbye.

Then I went back home and packed I had no idea what I need to bring so I brought just about anything and since I have lived on the Cape for many years you start of get a ton of stuff for the ever changing weather.

The hardest thing that I had to do was say goodbye to my mom I mean I did have my cell phone but it wouldn't be the same thing not being able to talk to her every day in person. She has been the one person that I can always talk to who will never judge me and who will love me through thick and thin. I can only hope that Lorelai will understand the reason that I want to meet her. To tell you the truth I was scared shit-less to meet the woman who gave me up.

But I knew that I wanted to and it would just get harder the longer that I waited so I started to drive I couldn't pick a radio station to listen to, so I just gave in and listened to my thoughts that were trying to take over my head anyway. Before I knew it I was to the sign that was point right that had Stars Hollow in big letters above it. I knew that I wanted to turn but I couldn't seem to make that happen until there was someone in the car behind me honking who finally forced me to turn down Maine Street of the town. I had no idea where I was supposed to go so I decided to go to Luke's I had herd a lot about it from the website that I found.

I parked the car outside and walked in, the small diner was pretty much empty except for a man who I assumed to be Luke. When I walked in he looked at me very oddly like he had seen me before but couldn't place me. I got up the guts to sit at the counter right by the cash register. Luke was very polite to me but it almost to polite like he wanted to ask me something but couldn't get the guts up to. I order a burger, fires and a coffee. Luke mumbles something like "You know that stuff will kill you one day…" I couldn't understand him anymore but I wanted to know what he said, I didn't have the guts to ask thoguth because I knew that he is or was my moms boyfriend so it was a little strange.

I knew that I had to come up with a plan if I was going to meet my mom. I didn't know what I was going to do, I think that Luke noticed me staring off into nothing. So he asked me, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes I'm new here and I'm planning on staying a few days and I was wondering if there is a place where I can stay?"

"Oh Yeah, I know the perfect place my girlfriend actually owns it first can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry I thought that I told you but anyway my name is Kate McMinn, I'm assuming that your name is Luke, am I right?"

"Yeah, well actually Luke Danes but Luke is good. Anyway The Dragonfly Inn is where she works and I'm sure that she would be more than happy to show you around and other stuff that the crazy people in the town do."

"Ok where is this Dragonfly Inn and what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Oh yeah Lorelai Gilmore, she's really nice and I'm sure that you like her! And the Dragonfly is on 3rd street you hang a right when you leave here and hang another right when you can't go anyfuther. If you get lost anyone will be happy to help you also."

"Thanks it seems pretty easy if I don't get lost, I'll be sure to come back and get some more coffee it was really good thank you!" That's when I left and made up my mind that it was time to meet my mom.

A/N: that was the second chapter…I really want to know what you think so please let me know I would like to beat my record and get 3 reviews this time. I know I set my goals high!!! I also had a thought for another story I might do it or not it would be like a Gilmore girl cross over with 7th Heaven, Idk thought I think that it sounds better in my head. So let me know what you think and you suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all you readers (well at least I hope that I can still make that plural!!!) So sorry for the long wait, but my life has been crazy and mixed up but I guess that your lucky because my plans changed meaning that I'm stuck at home for the next 2 weeks with nothing to do so I decided to update my stories. So Yeah on with the story!!! I hope that you still like it!!!

Chapter 3:

I really didn't know how I was going to introduce myself to my mom. How would it sound if a random person who might look a little bit like you came up and said 'Hi my name is Kate and I think that I'm your daughter' I know that I would flip out and get really scared. So I decided that I would just be the quit observer for a day or so and then decided what my actions should be.

By the time that I got to the dragonfly and had checked into my room I realized that this might be more complicated than I thought. I had met Lorelai very quickly when I checked in and she seemed really understanding but also a little bit wild. I really hoped that she would accept me for who I am but I really didn't know.

When I was in my room I realized that I should call home and let them know that I'm here safe and sound. My mom was pleased to hear that I had gotten their safely and then told me to call Andrew because I guess that he had been calling all morning asking if they had heard anything from me. It turned out that he really only wanted to hear my voice and tell me that he loved me. I thought that it was so sweet!! I love him so much.

That's when I decided to go downstairs and pretend to read a book but in realty be spying on Lorelai. When I got down there I saw someone new behind the desk it was really weird because she looked a lot like me she looked my age also, I thought that it was just a fluke or something but then I saw Lorelai come out and this mystery girl called her mom. That's when I realized that I must be a twin. (a quick little A/N: I don't remember if Kate knows if she's a twin yet, if she is go with this story line I like it better!!!) I got so mad, I think that Lorelai and my twin both saw my face get red. The next thing that I knew was that I was running out of the inn cell phone in hand calling my mom to attempt to tell her what was happing. I don't think that anyone besides her could know what I was feeling.

I mean Yeah I knew that it wasn't going to be easy meeting my mom for the first time but I thought that she gave me up for a reason and not just that she didn't want me. I wondered if she actually picked one of us because she like that one better. That didn't seem fair thought because we were about 1 month old how could she chose? I then relized that I didn't know where I was so I turned around to find a place to sit to call my mom when I saw Lorelai and my twin running towards me. The only thing that I could think was 'Oh Shit'

When I saw them it looked like they both had been crying and my twin more than my mom. Lorelai made it to me first and said that we needed to talk, all of us. I think that she knew that I knew that she was my mom and I also thought that she had just told my twin everything and that she had been left in the dark all of these years.

I started off talking by this point I was really mad, "Ok so you want to talk, I know that you're my mom. What I don't know is how you chould chose one of us over the other one when we were only 1 month old. I know that my REAL mom the one that adopted me, the one that has loved me my whole life, and has never played favorites between me and my sister. And One of her kids is her own flesh, blood and sprit and the other one being me is only her sprit. How could you play favorites when we were just one month old there is nothing to base it on we didn't have personalities, I have never had any defects, I have always been healthy unless you wanted the sicker one, the one with the defects, which by looking at her right now I don't see any. Maybe I cried more than her, maybe I was fat, maybe I ate too much but are any of theses a reason to give a child up? Now I've got to ask you another question, did you ever tell her about me? By the way that she looks right now it looks like you didn't. So I guess that that must mean that you were ashamed of what you did, but if you were really ashamed of what you did wouldn't you have tired to find me, wouldn't you have tried to get me back? Would you have done anything? I think coming here was a waste of time and a big mistake and unless you can explain some of those things to me I'm leaving and I'm never going to come back and I'm never going to think about either of you again!" By this time Lorelai looked stunned and I was preparing to walk away when my twin spoke up and walked next to me, and started to talk to me.

"Hi yeah you guess it I'm your twin and this is really strange I know that you name is Kate but I don't think that you know that my name is Rory." And then she turned and faced Lorelai, "I agree with everything that Kate said how could you chose me over her I would have loved to have a sister. So I guess now all those times when you would say 'you're my favorite daughter' you were telling the truth I always just thought that you were joking. I understand I you gave both of us up or neither of us up but one how could you chose one was it because I was named after you? Or was it something else? Please do tell because I really want to know and I'm about to walk away and never see you again."

Lorelai looked stunted I doubted that she and Rory had ever fought before. Rory and I stood their staring at her for about a minute she didn't say anything except for us to wait for her to explain her self. I thought that she was trying to think of a good excuse so I started to walk away when I felt someone grab my hand and walk with me. I realized that it was Rory and that we, both of us, sisters, twins, together, were leaving. I wanted to get to know her better but I didn't know what to say.

A/N: Well I hoped that you liked it please Review, I'll try to update sooner this time, I might actually start writing the next chapter right now because I'm really getting into this story!!! The faster that you review the faster that I'll update. It's a simple chain reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys

Hey Guys

Sorry its been so long, I just got reminded that I wrote this because someone made a alert thing so I re-read my story and really wished that I finished it so that I could read it all of the way and find out what happens, the truth is I have always hated writing and I have no idea why I started writing this or my other story. I also when through a faze where I loved Fanfiction and I must admit that I have passed through that faze now  I am just so busy with school, work, my other job (yes that's right I have more than one job and it is not too fun working all the time!) soccer, volunteering, and life…

So what I'm getting to is there anyone who would like to take this story over?? Umm I don't really know how to go about this but just reply to this email and I guess you ideas of what should happen in case there is more than one of you (I think that is more wishful thinking on my part!!) And believe me if you do take this story over you will have at least one faithful reader!!

Well right now it is 12 27 and I need to get up at 7 tomorrow (I know I haven't seen that on my alarm clock in so long!!) so I better be going

Happy reading

7thgirgal


End file.
